Story arcs
In Calvin and Hobbes, story arcs are a theme or plotline that lasts longer than a day. They can range from a few days to a month, such as the arc with Calvin accidentally pushing his parents' car into a ditch. Generally, the strip had week-long story arcs for the first couple of years and had the longest arcs in the middle of the strip's life. Later on, the arcs became fewer and farther between as Bill Watterson focused more on Sunday strips. Story arcs are used mainly to develop characters, introduce new devices, or investigate new artistic directions. 1985 November November 18-19: Calvin traps Hobbes in the backyard with a sandwich-baited rope. When Calvin asks his father what to do with it, he suggests "stuffing" it. Calvin interprets this as meaning overfeeding Hobbes. This was the very first story arc and contained the very first strip of the series. It somewhat explains how Calvin and Hobbes got together, if only until later strips indicated otherwise. December December 3-6: Susie is introduced to the strip as a new girl in Calvin's class. December 23-25: Calvin forgets to give Hobbes a Christmas present. 1986 January-February January 2-3: Hobbes discusses love with Calvin. January 13-18: Calvin and Susie are sent to Principal Spittle's office for passing notes. Susie is concerned that they will be paddled. However, Principal Spittle just tells them to pay better attention and sends them back to class. Calvin stays behind though to take part in a Spaceman Spiff fantasy. January 27-28: Calvin floods the house somehow, and his father's polls decline because he was refused dessert as punishment. January 30 - February 1: Moe is introduced as the class bully. February 12-14: Calvin makes a valentine for Susie. However, he sends a hate-mail valentine and flowers from the florist's dumpster. Susie is actually flattered that Calvin took the time, and Calvin is glad that she noticed. March - April March 4-6: Calvin's mother and father leave Calvin and Hobbes alone for an an evening because they cannot locate a babysitter. The two rent a scary movie and a VCR while Calvin's parents are out and as a result rig up traps in Calvin's room . March 13-14: Calvin visits the barbershop for a haircut. He unsuccessfully tries to get the barber, Pete, to cut his hair in an outrageous style. March 31-April 1: Calvin goes to the doctor. April 18-19: Calvin goes fishing. May May 12-13: Calvin the Human Insect appears. May 15-17: Rosalyn makes her first appearance as Calvin's babysitter. She locks him in the garage until 8:00, but Calvin returns to the car when his father drives the babysitter home. May 19-22: Calvin goes on an outing with the Cub Scouts. May 26-31: Hobbes goes missing after a big dog knocks down Calvin and runs off with his tiger. Calvin tries writing posters to help people find Hobbes, but to no avail. Susie later finds Hobbes and brings him to her house to take part in a tea party. Calvin comes across Susie, retrieves his companion, thanks her, and takes off with all the cookies at the party. June June 3-4: Calvin asks Hobbes for advice on how to deal with Moe. June 12-13: Calvin takes a bath. June 18-19: Calvin plays a Cowboys and Indians-style game with Hobbes. July July 7-17: Calvin and his parents go on vacation. Although Calvin's father enjoys himself, his wife fails to appreciate the rustic atmosphere and his son complains of boredom. Note: Here the family stayed at a cabin, so this does not count as a camping trip. July 21-26: Calvin gets swimming lessons, taught by Rosalyn. July 28-30: Calvin is rude to Susie, and has to make it up to her. August August 11-14: When Calvin grimaces, and his mother claims that his face might freeze like that someday. He and Hobbes endeavour to get their faces frozen in a hideous expression but the strain of doing so gets to them and they drop the project. August 28-29: Calvin uses a magic elixir to turn himself invisible. September - October - November September 1-4: Calvin gets his bicycle and tries to ride it. However, it starts attacking him. September 22-25: Moe is extorting money from Calvin, and he talks to Hobbes about it. His mother is ultimately the one to put a stop to it. September 29 - October 1: Calvin fails to teach Hobbes how to act "cool". October 29 - November 1: Calvin and Hobbes work themselves up for Halloween. November 3-8: Calvin's mother becomes ill, and the difficulty of caring for her gets to Calvin and his father. November 10-21: Calvin gets a part in the school play. However, he accidentally ruins it by getting stuck in his costume and thereby being unable to perform. December December 1-6: Rosalyn baby-sits again. Calvin and Hobbes try to go on the offensive and are sent to bed early as a result. December 15-19: Calvin and Hobbes play with a Ouija board. December 22-23: Calvin sculpts his mother a rudimentary christmas gift out of clay. 1987 January January 12-17: Calvin calls Susie a "Booger-Brain" and hurts her feelings. He issues an apology, however rushed it may be. January 19-30: Hobbes gets an invitation which turns out to be for Susie's birthday party. Calvin reluctantly tags along with his stuffed partner, and gets Susie a bicycle horn for a present. He manages to enjoy himself with the food and games at the party. February February 2-4: Calvin gets his report card, and the grades anger his father. February 23-28: Calvin models his hair with shortening for Picture Day . His mother makes him comb it out, but Hobbes remodels his hair as Astro Boy at the bus stop. When the time comes for his picture, Calvin also removes his shirt, revealing a face painted on his stomach. In the end, Calvin and Hobbes look at the pictures and burst out laughing. March-April March 2-6: After showing a terrible test score to his father, Calvin fakes amnesia. This pretend-amnesia exasperates Calvin's father and he is forced to stop. Note: This may have been a setup by Hobbes and Calvin himself, due to when they wink at each other when Calvin is sent to bed. March 9-18: Calvin and Hobbes find an injured raccoon. Calvin's father tries to take care of it but it eventually dies. Afterwards, Calvin and Hobbes mull over life and death. March 19-21:Calvin Calvin and Hobbes watch bulldozers tear down a section of the woods to make way for a condominium development. March 23 - April 3: Calvin invents the transmogrifier and changes himself into a tiger. However, he is disappointed, and changes back. April 6-11: Calvin rips his pants on the swings at school and then is forced to demonstrate a problem on the blackboard. He tells Hobbes it caused quite an uproar. April 13-15: Calvin gets a substitute teacher, who can't stand him. April 20-23: Calvin gives a 5-minute oral report on the human brain. Since he brings noodles as a visual aid to school, this could be the explanation of the Noodle Incident. April 27-30: Calvin and Hobbes pretend to be zombies. May May 11-21: Hobbes cuts Calvin's hair, but accidentally shaves him bald. After Calvin's mother notices, Hobbes draws some hair on Calvin, who is then forced to wash it out. Note: Introduces Tracer Bullet. May 26-29: Four consecutive pouncing gags. June June 15-20: Calvin and Hobbes turn the hallway rug into a magic carpet. They go into town to see Calvin's father, but fail to get his attention. July July 8-9: Calvin tries to get cookies. July 13-18: Calvin, Hobbes and Susie have a water balloon/pistol fight, but Susie hijacks the water balloon from Hobbes and Calvin is soaked. July 28-31: Calvin gets sick and goes to the doctor. He is difficult and uncooperative, and his mother berates him in the car. August August 10-20: Calvin's family dreadedly goes camping, and as soon as they arrive it rains non-stop. Calvin's father is thrilled, but the same can not be said of Calvin and his mother. August 31 - September 11: Calvin invents a time machine. He and Hobbes attempt to travel to the future, but wind up 144 million years ago in the Jurassic. After a near-miss with a dinosaur, they go back to their own time and Hobbes vows to quit time travel. September September 14-30: The "cover story" of Yukon Ho! When his mother forces him to clean his room, Calvin gets fed up and decides to secede from the family and move to the Yukon with Hobbes. Along the way the two break up over leadership conflicts, and Calvin goes home while Hobbes marches on. When Hobbes doesn't return, Calvin and his father search for him. Calvin's father finds his son's companion and places it in Calvin's bed. The next day Hobbes claims he made it back himself, but Calvin soon finds out he was lying. Note: This is the only story arc that includes two Sunday comics. October October 5-10: Calvin's mother and father go out to a movie, and hire Rosalyn to babysit. Calvin and Hobbes attempt to make a run for it, but Rosalyn catches them. Calvin is sent to bed, and when his parents come home, a police officer arrives with two hostage reports doubtlessly made by Calvin. October 13-14: Calvin talks to Susie in class. October 19-24: Calvin takes Hobbes to school to get back at Moe. November - December November 9-10: Calvin's father's polls take a dip after the exhuming of college-era evidence. November 23-26: Calvin notices the changing weather, and thinks the sun is going out. November 30 - December 5: Calvin tries to be an escape artist. He convinces Hobbes to tie him to a chair, unaware of how tight the knot is. Unable to free himself, he is berated by his parents for not coming down to dinner. Note: It is unknown how Calvin got tied up, since Hobbes is supposedly a stuffed animal. December 18-25: Calvin doubts the existence of Santa Claus. 1988 January - February - March January 5-6: Hobbes helps Calvin out with math. January 11-22: Calvin's paternal uncle Max comes to visit. In the last strip, Calvin tries to leave with Uncle Max, but his mother and father catch him. January 25 - February 4: Calvin and Susie have to write a report on the planet Mercury, but Calvin keeps procrastinating. February 8-20: Calvin invents the Transmogrifier Gun, a portable version of the Transmogrifier, and asks Hobbes to turn him into a pterodactyl. A series of mishaps occur, until the gun malfunctions and Calvin is stuck as an owl. Calvin is dismayed until he realizes that owls don't go to school. However, the transmogrification wears off overnight and he becomes regular Calvin. February 22 - March 2: Rosalyn babysits. Calvin makes himself a pain, so Rosalyn asks for (and is granted) a 5$ advance. March 7-24: Calvin is fed up with being a kid and having to fill out demands so, for a change, he tries living like a tiger. However, it turns out to be nothing like Calvin expected it to be. He goes back to being a boy when he uncovers that tigers are an endangered species. March 25-26: Two consecutive pouncing gags. April April 11-15: Calvin shows his father the poll results and offers to be an image consultant. April 19-24: Calvin and Hobbes try building a model F-4 Phantom. However, they can't deal with the miniature of the model, and the final product is a disaster. May-June May 2-12: Calvin and Hobbes go on an archaeological expedition in their backyard and find nothing but refuse. They mistake it for bones, and try to recreate a dinosaur out of the garbage. May 16-26: Calvin accidentally breaks his father's binoculars and is afraid to tell him so. When Calvin does finally confess, he is severely berated, but ultimately forgiven. In the end, Calvin gets binoculars of his own. May 30 - June 2: A bee lands on Calvin's back, forcing him to stand still. Hobbes takes advantage of Calvin by reading his comics. June 6-7: Calvin thinks he and Hobbes need an attitude. June 13-29: The family goes camping yet again. This time it doesn't rain, but Calvin drops luggage into the lake and his father breaks his glasses. For the rest of the trip, Calvin's father is grouchy and irritable (not to mention vision impaired). They stay for two weeks before returning home. July July 4-15: Calvin floats away on a balloon. He climbs higher and higher, dodging hazards in his way until the balloon pops. As he falls, Calvin finds his Transmogrifier Gun. He uses it and gets home in time for dinner. July 18-28: Calvin's family goes to the zoo. Calvin follows someone he mistakes for his mother, and leaves Hobbes behind on a bench. Upon seeing the empty bench, his father correctly surmises that he went to the tiger pit, and they find him. August August 2-3: Hobbes pounces on Calvin to get tuna. August 8-17: Calvin decides to fix the dripping bathroom faucet. Foreseeably, he worsens things, and water sprays everywhere. Eventually his father heads up to the bathroom and finds out what is happening; Calvin unsuccessfully tries to place the blame on Hobbes. September-October September 5-8: Calvin is sour due to school being back in session. September 12 - October 1: The "cover story" of Weirdos From Another Planet!. Calvin and Hobbes head to Mars, leaving the polluted Earth behind. However, the scarcity of the red planet gets to them, and they find an alien that scares them. Deciding not to pollute Mars like Earth, they head back home before the day is out. October 10-19: Calvin gets sick at night and his mother takes him to the doctor in the morning. Calvin's condition gets him two days off from school. October 21-22: Calvin laments having to go to school for 11 1/2 more years. November November 2-3: Calvin gets his Stupendous Man costume. Note: Not Stupendous Man's first appearance; he was first seen on October 30, 1987. November 23-25: Calvin is in a bad mood, but no one respects it. December December 14-17: Calvin's father tries to take his son's picture for Christmas cards, but he keeps making faces. December 28-29: Calvin protests regarding school, and makes so much trouble the authorities seemingly had to intervene. Note: May be the Noodle Incident. 1989 January January 16-21: Calvin tries to skip school as Spaceman Spiff but his mother catches him. February - March - April - May - June February 6-18: The "cover story" of The Revenge of the Baby-Sat. Rosalyn babysits but she has to study for a science test. Calvin steals her notes, locks himself in the bathroom and threatens to flush them down the toilet unless she meets his demands. It keeps her at bay for some time, but she tricks Calvin out of the bathroom and sends him to bed. February 27 - March 18: Calvin collects coupons from his cereal boxes and sends away for a beanie hat that he believes will make him fly. When he gets it, it turns out has to be assembled. Calvin manages to build it (though he broke the motor, and had his father fix it for him), but is disappointed when he finds out the beanie doesn't make him fly. He then decides to just play with the box it came in. March 20 - April 7: At the bus stop, Calvin realizes that he forgot to do his bug collection assignment. He tries to wrap up the project right before school, but fails. During class he gets Susie in trouble for talking in class and writing notes, so she is sent to Principal Spittle's office. She squeals on Calvin and he gets in trouble. His last-minute collection gets a D--. April 17-21: Calvin gets the hiccups. Hobbes fails to help, but they eventually go away by themselves. However, he gets them back when Hobbes pounces him. April 24 - May 13: Calvin and his family go on a trip to a wedding and forget Hobbes. When they return, they find their house broken into. Calvin frantically searches for Hobbes, who it turns out he left in his room. Their TV had been stolen, along with some jewelry. The parents are heavily shaken by the robbery, and have trouble sleeping while discussing how it affected them, but initially Calvin is excited by the events. Ultimately, with the TV gone, Calvin laments the sudden void in his life. May 15 - June 10: Calvin and Hobbes decide to start a club, which they name G.R.O.S.S. (Get Rid Of Slimy girlS). While they try to move the car out of the garage to make room for a club meeting spot, the car runs down a hill and crashes into a ditch. Terrifed about what his mother would think would think, Calvin runs off into the woods with Hobbes. His mother tracks them down however, and it turns out the car was not damaged. Note: This was the longest story arc in the strip's run, lasting for four full weeks instead of two or three. June 19-23 :Calvin's mother Calvin's mother sends her son off to clean his room. He and Hobbes rush it by stuffing everything in the closet. July July 17-29: The family go camping again on "Itchy Island, Home of the Nuclear Mosquitoes" (as Calvin calls it). Calvin's father is the only one who enjoys himself. August- September-October-November-December August 9-12: The family go to the Natural History Museum. August 28 - September 2: Calvin partners with Hobbes in an attempt to build a robot to make his own bed. They fail, but cheer up when they learn that working on the robot actually kept them from making the bed. September 4-8: Calvin has a hard time going back to school. September 11-21: Moe steals Calvin's toy truck from him. Calvin is unable to get the truck back, and grudgingly has to let Moe keep it. September 25 - October 7: Calvin's parents go out again and hire Rosalyn. She sends Calvin to bed right away. However, Calvin tricks Rosalyn into going outside, and locks her out. Calvin and stays up very late, but get in trouble when his parents come home. October 9-14: Calvin transforms into Stupendous Man and uses the lens of an observatory telescope to fry his school. While changing back into Calvin he gets caught and his costume is confiscated. October 18-19: Calvin's father addresses his son about homework. October 27 - November 4: Calvin has to do a report on bats for school. Knowing very little about bats and lacking the will to research, he fails his report. November 13 - December 2: Calvin's personal gravity reverses. He creates a ruckus that draws his mother, and when she sets him down his normal gravity resumes. However, as soon as his mother is out of sight, Calvin gets much larger, so large that he almost outgrows the galaxy. However, an unexplained phenomenon sends him back to his room, normal-sized and unscathed. December 20-21: Calvin starts a household newspaper. December 12-16: Calvin has to be good for Santa Claus before Christmas. Despite his best efforts, he can't stop being bad until he resists throwing a pine cone at Susie. 1990 January - February January 8 - February 1: "Cover story" of Scientific Progress Goes "Boink". Calvin creates the Duplicator and makes a clone of himself. However, the duplicate makes more clones and Calvin has to hide them. Unable to keep a lid on the duplicates' existence, he finally gets rid of them by tricking them into the Transmogrifier. February 2-3: Calvin throws snowballs at Susie. February 5-10: Calvin turns into Tracer Bullet to solve a math problem in school. February 20-22: Calvin works on his snow art. March-April-May March 26 - April 12: Calvin's parents go out again and hire Rosalyn to babysit. His usual insubordinate self, Calvin turns into Stupendous Man, distracts Rosalyn then runs outside. While she searches for him, he sneaks back inside and goes to bed. Rosalyn is no fool though, and so Calvin's parents learn of his behavior and he is grounded for a week. April 16 - May 5: Calvin is bullied by Moe into signing up for the school baseball team. His father trains him, but he gets injured. On his first day he accidentally makes an out against his own team; his teammates threaten him and he quits. This story arc ends with the debut of Calvinball. May 21-26: Calvin, as Spaceman Spiff, ditches school. He is punished with extra homework, which he gets Hobbes to do. June-July June 11-16: Calvin gets the chicken pox. June 18-23: Calvin wants to watch a TV show at dinnertime but his father won't let him, and he is told to go outside. Although he has fun, he fakes otherwise just to try and prove his father wrong. June 25 - July 7: Calvin goes back in time on a photo safari, where he comes across dinosaurs. July 12-21: Calvin's Killer Bicycle torments him. August - September August 20 - September 8: Calvin and Hobbes, in their G.R.O.S.S club, kidnap Susie's doll and hold it for a ransom of 100 dollars. However, Susie tricks Calvin into paying a quarter-dollar ransom for Hobbes. September 10-29: Calvin's parents decide their son must work on his homework more after a parent-teacher conference. After getting some help from his father, he is confident enough to bet on a math quiz with Susie. Calvin daydreams and ends up doing only the first question (and getting it wrong), and so must pay Susie. October-November October 1-5: Calvin holds up a piece of cardboard to his face and pretends that he's on TV. October 23-25: Calvin wears a false face on the back of his head to avoid getting pounced on. October 31 - November 3: Calvin is outraged by how his teacher objects to his drawings of dinosaurs. November 13-17: Calvin works on a school project, a diorama of a desert landscape. December December 11-22: Calvin has to be good for Santa so he hires Hobbes as his lawyer and heads to the north pole. However, on the way he has to resist snowballing Susie. He manages to suppress the urge, but lies to his mother about what happened, invalidating his efforts to be good. December 1990 - January 1991 December 31 1990 - January 19, 1991: Calvin performs a ritual to bring a snowman to life, and the snowman turns out to be evil. Calvin and Hobbes try to snowball him, but it fails. The snowman packs more snow onto him, turning himself into a "Snow Goon." The goon starts making more goons, and they surround the house. Calvin sneaks out at night and freezes the snowmen over using the garden hose. However, his parents are woken up (Calvin makes so much noise while he works) and he gets in trouble the next morning. Ultimately, Calvin decides that "snow goons are bad news." Note: Only trans-annual story arc. 1991 January January 28-31: Calvin insists that his spirit is unavailable even if his body is there. February February 11-16: Calvin dresses up as Stupendous Man and drops a giant snowball on Susie, which results in him getting his costume taken away again. February-March-April-May February 25 - March 2: Calvin becomes Tracer Bullet to solve the mystery of the broken lamp in the living room, which it turns out was Hobbes' fault. March 18 - April 3: Calvin modulates his Duplicator to make a clone of his 'good side' that will go to school and do his chores, but his good side falls in love with Susie. Calvin holds him back and they finally confront each other; however the clone vanishes due to the Moral Compromise Spectral Release Phantasmatron. April 8-10: Calvin demands to be addressed as 'Calvin the Bold', but his entourage will have none of it. April 22 - May 1: Calvin and Hobbes have a G.R.O.S.S. meeting, but Hobbes interrupts saying they didn't sing the G.R.O.S.S. anthem. The anthem is sung at the end of meetings, but Hobbes starts singng it anyway. The two members of G.R.O.S.S. fight over this until Susie comes along, and they unite to throw their stash of mushy apples at her. Susie tells on them, but Calvin and Hobbes are undettered. Note: Last arc before first sabbatical. 1992 February February 10-12: Calvin puts off his homework. February 19-20: Calvin makes "avant-garde" snowmen. March March 4-7 Calvin plays with mud. March 19-21: Calvin wants to be called " Calvin, Boy of Destiny". March 25-26: Calvin has to summarize Lewis and Clark's expedition. April April 9-10: Calvin's dad fixes his bike and rides it. April 13-25: Calvin gets into astrology. However, the predictions do not come true, frustrating him. One of them, "Opposite sex (gender) finds you irresistible" scares Calvin, who then does everything possible to stay on Susie's bad side. It works, and Calvin gets over astrology. May-June May 4-8: Calvin introduces a magazine for gum chewers called Chewing, and Hobbes points out its blatant commercialism. May 20-June 6: Calvin has to write and illustrate a story for the next day. Although he doesn't get any inspiration, he does get an idea: to go forward in time to get the story from the future. Hobbes, sick of time travel, reluctantly tags along. Calvin and Hobbes go forward to 8:30 PM to meet their 8:30 selves. Unfortunately, 8:30 Calvin doesn't have the story because 6:30 Calvin didn't write it. They then realize that if the 7:30 Calvin wrote the story then the 8:30 Calvin would have it. So the 6:30 and 8:30 Calvin leave behind their respective Hobbes and go to 7:30 PM, where the three Calvins get into an argument. Meanwhile, the 6:30 and 8:30 Hobbes write a story about the time travelers. The 6:30 and 8:30 Calvins go back to 8:30 where the two Hobbeses give their story to the two Calvins, who accept it. The 6:30 Calvin and Hobbes go back to their time and turn in. At school, Calvin realizes that the story is unfavorable to him, but the teacher gives it an A+, reconciling Calvin and Hobbes. June 15-17: Calvin sets up a "Great Ideas 1$" booth on the sidewalk. See Sale stand. June 22-27: Calvin gets some modeling clay. He and Hobbes each make their own sculptures: Hobbes' is a prone tiger that Calvin insists is worthless, while the latter's consists of a hundred shrunken heads modeled after popular cartoon characters. July July 6-7: Calvin sees a cloud that looks like him. July 20-22: Calvin discusses his superhero comic books. August August 17-22: Calvin deals with the monsters under his bed. He tries ignoring them, staying awake while the lights are on, and feeding the monsters trash to keep them quiet. August 25-26: Calvin starts a journal of his thoughts. September September 16-18: Calvin exploits the manipulativity of photography to create a record of a fake childhood. September 23-24: Calvin complains about school. September 28-30: Calvin employs denial to shirk his responsibilities. October October 26-29: Calvin's recess routine is exhibited. October 23-24: Calvin and Hobbes play football. October 30-31 Calvin plays football again. November November 2-14: Calvin gets a letter with no return adress. Calvin and Hobbes at first think it's from a girl, but it turns out to be a letter from a spy. Calvin gets excited about the next letter, but it turns out to be an insult. Calvin gets more hate mail later on. His mother inadvertently informs him that the insults are coming from their house when mentioning her cut-up magazines. Calvin deduces that Hobbes was the secret insulter all along, and chases him around, furious. Calvin forgives Hobbes, though, when he suggests he send similar hate mail to Susie. December December 8-10: Calvin writes to Santa Claus. December 17-24: Once again Calvin tries to be good to impress Santa Claus and get more presents. 1993 January January 4-6: Calvin is displeased by having to go to school in the cold weather. February-March February 22-March 6: Calvin has a history test at school. During a bathroom break, he heads to his locker. From a bag he brought, he draws his Stupendous Man costume and changes into it. Miss Wormwood looks by Calvin's locker when his bathroom break drags on. A now super-powered Calvin emerges from the locker, races to the classroom, finishes his test with random answers and escapes. Miss Wormwood heads back to the classroom and soon enough, Calvin enters class and denies changing into the costume. Miss Wormwood, unconvinced, sends him to Principal Spittle's office. Calvin's mother is also called, and she takes away Calvin's costume. Note: Stupendous Man's final appearance in a story arc, but not in the strip altogether. April-May April 26-May 8: Calvin enters a traffic safety poster contest for school. First, he asks for a slogan from his parents and Hobbes, but Calvin casts them aside in favor of his own slogan: "Be careful or be roadkill!" Hobbes then starts drawing and coloring the poster. They quarrel over how the proceeds from winning the contest should be shared, and agree on 50-50. The poster completed, Calvin is adamant about his chances of winning. However, Susie wins, leading Calvin to think the contest was rigged. May May 17-22: Calvin sets out to eat 5 worms and earn a nickel from Susie, but his mom comes across him and puts an end to it. June June 1-2: Calvin talks about how people ignore the "big picture". June 9-10: Calvin's mother considers geting an answering machine after Calvin dismisses another caller and breaks the phone. July July 6-7: Calvin pretends to be the World's Most Powerful Computer to his mother and Hobbes. The computer is a cardboard box with drawn-on facial features and interfaces. August-September August 2-21: Calvin initiates a G.R.O.S.S. operation to trick Susie into a water-balloon ambush. However, their target picks up on their plan and, anticipating their move, sprays them with their own hose. August 30-September 2: Calvin's Killer Bicycle acts up. October October 11-12: Calvin talks about how commercials correlate products with attitude. October 20-21: Calvin becomes dissatisfied with "mere" happiness and seeks outright euphoria. October 25-29: Calvin tries to get his enemies (specifically: Moe, his dad, Miss Wormwood and Susie), and his friends (Hobbes) to sign forms, documents and contracts officializing their relationship with Calvin. November-December November 15-December 4: Calvin has to prepare an oral report for school, and his topic is whether or not Tyrannosaurus rex scavenged or hunted. To write the report, he invents the Cerebral Enhance-O-Tron. As a result his forehead became swollen, and he hides this from his parents. The machine's effects wear out, though, and Calvin is unable to do the report properly. Even so, he earns a passable "D" for the difficulty of his topic and the effort invested. December 14-16: Calvin writes to Santa. December 17-18: Calvin has to resist snowballing Susie when it snows. December 20-21: Calvin hoards snowballs. 1994 January January 27-28: Calvin takes a history/geography test about Plymouth Rock. February February 3-5: Calvin starts repeating everything Hobbes says to annoy him, but he is tricked out of it. March March 7-19: Calvin has a nightmare in which his homework assignment bursts into flames, Miss Wormwood becomes an alien and Calvin dies. Calvin wakes up and realizes he forgot to do his math homework and gets up to do it at 2 AM, much to a sleepy Hobbes's displeasure. Seeing all the snowfall, he suspects the school will close. The next day is a snow day, but Calvin and Hobbes go play outside instead of catching up. Calvin regrets goofing off, but the next day is saved by the bell and does not have to turn in his homework. Calvin then states he will put work before pleasure. However, he lawyers his way around by asserting that working on a snowman is work and finishing his math homework is relief and so pleasure. 1995 January January 16-17: Calvin complains about having to go to school on both gray and sunny days. February February 6-7: Calvin loses a tooth. February 13-14: Hobbes describes scents. March-April March 14-15: Calvin is attacked by the vicious baseball. March 20-April 1: Susie's mother is away, and so she has to stay at Calvin's house. Calvin tries to trick Susie into getting mauled by Hobbes, but the tiger has a soft spot for her that holds him back. Calvin and Hobbes then hold an emergency G.R.O.S.S. meeting in the Box of Secrecy. The plan they think up is to use a tape recorder to lure Susie to the closet and lock her in. The operation is successful, but Calvin's mother finds out. As G.R.O.S.S. is never mentioned again, she may have forced Calvin to dissolve the club. April 19-20: Calvin writes and sends letters to his future self. April 24-27: Calvin discusses Chewing magazine alongside Hobbes. May May 15-16: Calvin blows bubbles. The second slowly deflates before popping. May 17-20: Calvin's vicious baseball acts up. May 29-30: Calvin and Susie discuss their new substitute teacher, Mr. Kneecapper. June June 19-24: Calvin's dad tries to teach Calvin how to ride his bike, which he is terrified of. July July 3-6: Calvin's mom gets Calvin a library book, and he gives it to Hobbes. Calvin sees him enjoying himself then reads the book himself. Despite enjoying it, he asks his mom not to get him any more, as the themes in the book were "complicating his life". July 13-15: Calvin discusses art, calling himself a "suburban post-modernist". July 24-26: Calvin discusses popular culture. August August 14-15: Calvin tries to hide water balloons first from Susie, then from Hobbes. September September 4-16: Calvin gets "babysat" by Rosalyn for the last time in the series. Although Rosalyn and Calvin usually antagonize each other, this time they actually cooperate: Calvin is awarded a postponed bedtime for doing his homework early, and the two play Calvinball. Surprisingly, Rosalyn picks up on the "rules" quickly and they actually manage to have fun. When Rosalyn recounts how peaceful the evening was, Calvin's parents think it is a joke. September 20-21: Calvin's dad goes grocery shopping and makes trouble for the patrons. October October 2-21: Calvin has to assemble a collection of 50 different tree leaves in 2 weeks for school. Calvin unwisely puts it off until the last minute and exhausts any easy ways out. While Calvin and Hobbes are hurriedly collecting leaves in the yard on the last day of the assignment, a UFO appears, driven by Galaxoid and Nebular. Calvin claims to be the leader of Earth and trades his planet for 50 properly labeled and identified alien leaves brought by 8 PM. The aliens arrive late and Calvin gets caught by his dad at night. At school the next day, his leaf collection gets a bad grade because everybody thought Calvin had faked the specimens at the last minute. November November 17-18: Calvin looks at his baby pictures with Hobbes. December December 5-9: Calvin writes to Santa and tries to be good. December 12-13: Calvin boasts about his snowball hoard. December 19-23: (Last story arc of the series, continued from the story arc from the last 2 months) Galaxoid and Nebular return to Calvin's house and protest because they weren't informed of Earth's cyclical climate. Hobbes suggests refunding the aliens, but Calvin got rid of his leaf collection. Hobbes then thinks about using the christmas stockings to keep the aliens warm. Calvin complains of the loss of the stockings, but Hobbes reminds Calvin that Santa Claus will view it as an act of kindness, which gets Calvin's spirits back up. Supplemental *The Authoritative Calvin and Hobbes: Calvin needs to study for a test, and so turns himself into an elephant (they are supposed to have an excellent memory). *The Calvin and Hobbes Lazy Sunday Book: Spaceman Spiff crash-lands on another planet while trying to evade hostile aliens in Spaceman Spiff: Interplanetary Explorer Extraordinaire! Category:Calvin and Hobbes